


"If you're a genius, then why do you babble?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Felicity babble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you're a genius, then why do you babble?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "If you're a genius, then why do you babble?"

"If you’re a genius, then why do you babble?" Roy asked, after hearing how Felicity’s shoes needed to match her purse, but not necessarily her dress or earrings.

"It’s how my brain works," She shrugged, grabbing one of the cartons of Chinese food. Oliver and Diggle shared a look, but didn’t say anything. "I process things better when I talk about them. One thing leads to another, like how one idea leads to another, and they just seem to fit better for me."

Roy nodded taking another forkful of noodles into his mouth. “So, why did you babble about your shoes? That’s not very genius-y.”

"Roy," Diggle whispered.

"No it’s okay. It’s a legitimate question. It was just conversation, you know? I do get carried away sometimes," Felicity wiped her mouth with a napkin and pushed away from the table. "I, uh, I’m gonna grab a drink from upstairs. Excuse me."

The three men watched as she ascended the stairs. When she was out of earshot, Diggle slapped Roy upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Guys, excuse me," Oliver muttered, making his way upstairs. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bar. Felicity was sitting on the farthest stool, an untouched bottle of water sat in front of her. "Felicity?"

She looked up from her spot and stifled a sniffle. “Oh, uh, hey. Sorry, I was on my way down. I just had to-“

"Hey, are you okay?" He took the seat beside her and placed two fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. Tears fell down her cheeks. 

"I’m sorry. I’m not usually a crier. It’s just that-"

"I’ll kick his ass," He said, earning a smile from her.

"No, no. Don’t do that. I know he didn’t mean anything by it. It just - It just reminded me of some stupid people from high school. Believe it or not, I used to babble then too. A lot more than now, actually, if you can believe it. And I thought they didn’t like me because of it so I shut up around them. But then I realized that I had too much to say, and holding back wasn’t an option anymore."

"So what happened?"

"I lost a few friends," She shrugged. "I’m sorry. This is stupid."

"Hey, it’s not stupid. You’re Felicity. You babble. It’s one of the things I lo-" He sighed when she looked up at him. "It’s one of the things that makes you, you. And I wouldn’t have you any other way."

"Babbling blonde and all?" 

"Babbling blonde and all," He nodded, using his thumb to wipe away a tear.


End file.
